A Different Course
by sgt pumbah
Summary: Major AU after JA 5.Obi-Wan made a different decision on Melida/Daan and followed his Master home controlling the impulse to help the Young, While this seemed like the right decision at the time it ends up sending Obi-Wan along a different path
1. Chapter 1

Rating- It is only Rated as M because I do not have a definite idea were this story is going and i do not know what the later chapter contains

Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars or any of the places and people in it.

-Reviews would be very helpful as this is the first story I have ever written so if there are mistakes or it does not turn out so well I apologize

-Ideas for this story came from various Fan Fictions I have read with the major one being A Different Life being the main contributor as it was the only other story that had the split made around the same period in JA that I wanted to do it in.

**Summery- Obi-Wan made a different decision on Melida/Daan and followed his Master home controlling the impulse to help the Young, While this seemed like the right decision at the time, back at the Jedi Temple he finds that it might not have been a wise decision as Qui-Gon is far to busy with Tahl to deal with his Padawan which causes the Jedi Council to step in causing a big change from Obi-Wan's original path.  
**

* * *

Obi-Wan grimaced as he thought about they events that led to the situation that he was in now, the events on Melida/Daan had been trying on him but in the end he had obeyed Master Jinn and boarded the ship with him leaving the Young to fight the battle on their own.

He had returned to the Temple only to be assigned classes and various training courses that kept him busy but also cut down on his already small amount of time with Jinn, reducing the presence of his Master to meals and even then it was not regular. He understood that Tahl was a close friend of Qui-Gon's but what he did not understand was what made him less worthy of his Master's focus and caused him to be all but forgotten in the aftermath of Tahl's injury.

Well it was best not to dwell on it he decided, he was lucky to be a Padawan anyways Bandomeer was were he was supposed to belong. Anyways he was learning a lot in these classes, one thing for sure was the mess on Melida/Daan had shown him how harsh the galaxy could be it was best that he learned all he could from the classes to be better prepared in the future. Another upside of all the free time he had was the amount of time he had to spend with his friends Bant, Garen, Reeft and Vos, although he felt bad for Bant as it was her Master that was injured, though the good relations between his other friends and their Master's made him a little jealous as he just could not seem to get it to work with Qui-Gon. Well he had a lecture on the _Unifying Force_ by Master Yoda to attend, he would try to talk to Master Jinn later tonight to see if they could spar so he could practice his lightsaber skills.

* * *

Mace Windu sighed as he sat in the Jedi Council Chamber listening to the various discussions being talked about, he shot a questioning look at Yoda who seemingly ignored it, sighing once again Mace figured it would be best if he was the one who brought it up as that would prevent people from dancing around the issue.

"I am concerned about the dynamics between Master Jinn and his Padawan Kenobi, since their return from Melida/Daan there has been little attention given towards Obi-Wan's development except for the material provided in Temple classes, and that is not enough to prepare him for missions. Qui-Gon spends all of his time in the Healer's wing of the Temple sitting beside Tahl even though she is not conscious, something must be done!" exclaimed Mace.

"It is an understandable situation, they are very close, it should pass in time" Plo Koon's filtered voice said, "Let the situation go on for a bit and see if Qui-Gon will fix it himself before we take action." The Masters nodded their heads in acceptance, "Look for a Knight or Master to take over for Qui-Gon should he not fix this we should, a waste of potential it would be to send him back to Bandomeer, we've all seen the progress he has made in classes since his return" Ki-Adi-Mundi stated with some concern. "Time give them we shall, search for new Master we must, last option it will be though" came the reply from Yoda, "Dismissed for today you are, reconvene tomorrow we shall."

* * *

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath as he tried to center himself for meditation like his Master had told him to, he grimaced as he thought of that conversation and lost his focus once again as his mind wandered back to the conversation he had with his Master last night...

_Obi-Wan looked up as Qui-Gon entered into the apartment they shared, he took a deep breath as he prepared to ask his Master if he would spar with him tomorrow so he could practice the material they were learning in class. "Master" Obi-Wan stated as he bowed, " Tomorrow could we go to one of the training rooms and spar? I have to practice some of the material we are learning in class." "Not now Obi-Wan" came the seemingly calm reply from Qui-Gon even though his mouth tightened showing his impatience, "Practice meditation tomorrow, learn to control your emotions, they almost got the better of you on Melida/Daan, and you will not accompany me on any more missions away from the temple until I am confident that you will be able to control yourself." He felt his face heat up and knew it was turning red from that remark, but swallowed down his defense, knowing it did not matter and replied "Yes Master, have a good night" as he turned and left to the archives in order to find more information on form II, barely hearing Qui-Gon's mumbled response._

The humiliation he felt from that remark had really stung as he had gone against his emotions in returning to the Jedi Temple instead of staying and helping the Young in their crusade. Oh well he had found a comprehensive guide to Form II, otherwise known as Makashi, the style interested him as it did not require as much brute strength as form V or the strenuous acrobatics of form IV both of which were hard on his endurance and had him running out of steam far to soon into the spars he had attempted against some of the older Padawans.

Focusing back on his meditation he fed his emotions to the Force getting rid of his insecurity, humiliation and other negative emotions allowing him to focus on meditation and let a smile grace his face as he felt himself sink into the force.

* * *

Yoda gave out a thoughtful "hmm" as he observed young Kenobi sink into the force and rid himself of negative emotions, it was obvious to him that the young boy was hurt from the neglect that Qui-Gon was showing towards him, and if he was honest with himself he was ashamed of the way his former apprentice was handling himself in regards to young Obi-Wan. With a sharp nod of his head he came to a decision on what he would do, he turned away and hobbled off towards the Council Chamber to explain his decision on the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Italics-_Flashback._

**Bold- Padawan/Master Bond.**

Disclaimer- I do not own Star-Wars or anything relating to it.

* * *

Obi-Wan kept his expression carefully neutral as he stood beside his Master in the Council Chambers, allowing his mind to wander back to the events that had taken place over the past month or so. A couple days after his Master had told him to practice meditation in order to control his emotions Tahl had woken up from her stay in the Healer's Wing. With Tahl's recovery looking up, Obi-Wan started to see more of his master, but it was much different then it had been before Bandomeer. Qui-Gon was very impersonal and cold towards him, never giving him an indication if what he was doing was correct or if he was doing it wrong, their Master/Apprentice bond was also weak only becoming active when one of them was feeling particularly strong emotions.

The mess had only gotten worse when things had started to go missing around the temple and they had been assigned to find out what was causing it. When they found out that Xanatos was responsible Qui-Gon had lost all semblance of control and chased after him like a man possessed leaving Obi-Wan to deal with Bruck Chun, and the kidnapped Bant. Luckily the brief amount of time he had spent using Form II had allowed him to surprise Bruck allowing him to disarm him, literally, and free Bant. He had brought both of them to the Healer's Wing and left to find his Master, catching up with him as he was heading towards the council chamber.

"Why is it you are here?" asked Yoda with a knowing look in his eye.

"I am here to ask for permission to track down Xanatos" came Qui-Gon's reply, "He is dangerous and must be apprehended."

"And what if we were to refuse this?" asked Mace Windu, "Other teams of Jedi can be sent after him you do not need to be involved."

"I will go regardless of the Council's wishes, I feel that it is the will of the Force for me to track down my Ex-Padawan" replied Qui-Gon.

"Go you shall then, you and Padawan Kenobi to track down Xanatos, do not allow personal feeling to interfere you must" came the answer from Yoda as he stared intently at his former Padawan, as if knowing what his next words were going to be.

Qui-Gon shifted under the stare and spoke "Alone I will go, I do not feel that Obi-Wan can control his emotions well enough to participate in this mission."

Obi-Wan bowed his head and felt the tears well up in his eyes, it was unfair that he would be cast aside by his Master on his personal mission for revenge. He swallowed and banished those feelings into the Force he would deal with them later. He returned his attention towards the murmurs of the Council waiting for their reply, just in time to hear Master Yoda's sharp retort."Go you shall then, much will have changed when you return, hope you will be happy with this decision in the future."

With a sharp turn of his heels Qui-Gon strode out of the room heading towards the hanger bay for a transport, not once looking at his Padawan.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he let the rejection of Jinn wash into the force and turned his attention back towards the Jedi Council, preparing to be assigned more courses to help with his emotional control by the Council as his Master thought it was such a big problem.

Yoda let out a sigh as he witnessed the foolishness of his Padawan and turned his attention back to Obi-Wan, lacking emotional control, hmmph and he was a Wookie! The boy had just been casually dismissed by his Master and was now standing waiting for the Council's decision, probably thinking he would be assigned more classes to achieve his Master's wishes. "Foolish is my old Padawan young Kenobi, not your fault this is" Obi-Wan blinked as he heard Yoda speak "Take you as my Padawan I will, partly my fault this is, thought Qui-Gon would overcome his issues in order to train you I did, come let us go" Yoda spoke as he hopped out of his chair and headed towards the door.

"Yes Master Yoda" Obi-Wan heard himself say, still in a daze over the fact that Yoda would be taking over his training and that he was not such a failure after all. He blinked as he realized he was still standing in the same spot, blushing he hurried after Yoda falling in behind him and regulating his steps so he did not outpace his new Master.

* * *

Obi-Wan let a smile grace his face as he lay in the bed provided by his new Master and remembered the conversation that had followed after exiting the Council Chamber..

_ Waiting for his Master Yoda to be seated, he then asked the question that had been bugging him since they had exited the Council Chamber. "Master Yoda I have a question" he stuttered feeling embarrassed to be asking this._

_"Ask you shall and seek to answer I will" he heard Yoda reply._

_"Not to be rude, but I do not understand why you chose to take me as a Padawan, I am not that impressive and was only just barely able to be a Padawan Learner on Qui-Gon's grace alone, I would have thought that I would be sent back to Bandomeer if i did not meet Qui-Gon's expectations" he asked._

_"Humble you are, one reason this was for my choice, another being my part in pushing you two together. Thought you would work well I did, fix Qui-Gon's fear of attachment I thought you would, and he would teach you the Jedi-Arts I hoped, mistaken I was."he was grateful when he heard Yoda's answer, it helped assure him that it was not just the fact that he needed a Master that was getting him taught by Yoda. "_

_Thank you Master Yoda." _

_"Thanks I need not, my pleasure it will be. Apprenticeship with me, abnormal it will be, duties I have as Grand-Master various instructors you will have." _

_Obi-Wan felt fear grip him as he heard this, he did not want it to be like his time under Qui-Gon. But he let out a sigh of relief when he heard the next thing Yoda said. "Anytime you need me come you shall, never to busy will I be for you, remember this you shall important it is. Rest you should, tomorrow training you will begin, meet me here you shall at six in the morning you will." With a bow and a grateful thanks once again to his Master he left the room to get some rest for tomorrow._

Grinning once again he checked the clock and seeing that it was five in the morning jumped out of his bed and went to get prepared for the day.

* * *

With a grin on his face Obi-Wan walked down the hall towards the room in which he was told to meet Yoda in, pushing open the door he spotted Yoda meditating in the corner of the room, quietly walking towards him he sat down and began to meditate. "Patient you are, good this is" he heard Master Yoda say as he opened his eyes "talk we must of what you have learned, and explain I will the abnormalities of your apprenticeship."

"I am on track with my age mates in all courses that must be taken by Padawans, I have also begun to study Form II as I find it works much better for me then form IV does, other then that the only other knowledge I have that would be unexpected for Padawans of my age is my slight skill in Force Deflection which I began to study from the archives on my return from Melida/Daan as it would have been especially helpful against anyone using blasters."

"Form II you say? Choose this you did because?" asked Master Yoda with a look in his eye that told Obi-Wan he might as well explain his full reasons for choosing it.

" The fights with Xanatos on Bandomeer, Form IV does not work well for me and I was learning it because it was what Qui-Gon would teach me, but after fighting for my life so soon I want to be prepared if I have to fight someone who uses a lightsaber against me later for what ever reason." Obi-Wan said quietly feeling ashamed that he would be preparing to fight fellow Jedi, as they were the only ones that used lightsabers because the Sith were extinct.

" Hmmm, thought this I did, understandable it is to want security, many trials you faced in your short time with Jinn, helpful Form II was against Bruck yes?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan blushed as he realized that Master Yoda must have deduced his reasoning before this conversation even started, " Yes it was, I do not know how it would have turned out if I had not been practicing Form II in the month leading up to my confrontation with Bruck, he was always the better duelist between the two of us, my change of style allowed me to incapacitate him quickly and with minimal damage to either of us except for his lack of hand."

"Acceptable that is, further training in form II you will undertake, Cin Drallig I will speak to in regards to this. Develop on your own Force Deflection you will, good choice to learn it was. Differences of your apprenticeship discuss we will now, mornings meet we will here and meditate and discuss progress we will, afternoons divided between your classes they will be, and evenings will be spent on personal development or with fellow Padawans" Yoda spoke.

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied.

" Missions we talk about now, my position restricts my movement it does, until prepared for solo missions very few shall we take, most missions you take will be for senate, guarding them you shall, in 1 year time ready we will see if you are for missions on Coruscant." Obi-Wan grinned as he heard that, well it would not be as exciting as doing missions Off-World, this would allow him to get ample time for training and still do missions.

"Time to break your bond with Qui-Gon it is, replace it with one between us we shall, ready are you?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan straightened as he heard that, taking a deep breath he sought out the bond with Qui-Gon, inspecting it he realized that it looked very weak, as if a breath would destroy it. Steeling himself he broke off the bond and was surprised to not really feel anything at all, shrugging he turned his attention to Yoda and nodded his head. Opening himself to the force he felt Yoda's mind touch his and start to anchor itself to his, a few minutes later it was done. Seeking out the bond with Yoda he was surprised to see how strong it looked compared to the one he had with Qui-Gon.

**"Master?"** he sent across the bond and started when he heard** "Yes Padawan?"** he gaped in amazement when he heard that, noticing Yoda's questioning look he began to explain." With Master Jinn, it was never words the most I could get through the bonds was emotions and only when they were particularly strong ones."

"Unusual that is, bigger mistake the match between you and Qui-Gon was than I expected" Yoda stated. " Off to lessons you must go, talk to you this afternoon about form II lessons I will." With a quick bow and good-bye Obi-Wan set out towards his diplomacy class.

* * *

Elsewhere Qui-Gon was sneaking into an Off-World building looking for information on Xanatos, due to the covert actions he was taking his shields on his mind were at full power, so he never noticed when the weak bond between him and his Padawan was broken. He would not notice until he returned to the Temple in a years time after fruitlessly seeking out Xanatos.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be a Time skip I think with Flashbacks, as it will set Obi-Wan up to do solo missions around Coruscant.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Star-Wars or anything affiliated with it

**Bold-Padawan/Master bond**

_Italics-Flashbacks

* * *

_

* 1 Year from the events of the last chapter*

Yoda let a smile form on his face as he watched his 14 year old Padawan go through his morning exercises, the talent he had with a lightsaber was phenomenal and it showed in his smooth moves as he went through the various drills that belonged to form II, already his skill with a lightsaber was matching that of some Knights, which for his age was quite the achievement. His talent with the Force well not as impressive as his skills with the lightsaber were coming along nicely for his age, he had difficulty performing some Force moves that most found simple, but he excelled in others that usually required years of practice. The Jedi Mind Trick for example was extremely hard for his Padawan to do, well most Padawans could get a fairly good grasp of it by the age of 14 as it only required the user to impose his will on the others, Obi-Wan it seemed found the technique distasteful as it robbed a person of their free will, and preferred to use diplomacy to persuade people to his way of thinking.

The Force Push on the other hand, which most people found easy, he had taken to astoundingly mastering it's use and moving onto the less known Force Wave, which was usually only taught to Knights, but with the complete mastery he had shown towards Force Push Yoda had felt it would be a nice challenge for him. His lack of talent in Force Powers he had found usually related to the Mind and affecting the behavior of others, even in a positive manner like Force Valor, he had theorized that it related to the lack of mental communication with Qui-Gon, and even to this day Obi-Wan preferred to address him verbally instead of mentally. On the other hand his skill in Force Powers that were more physical he excelled at, such examples being his mastery of Force Push, Force Deflection, Force Stun, it's more advanced version Force Stasis, and Force cloak. Along with these he had considerable skill for his age in Force Speed, Force Jump, Force Wave, Force Blinding, Force Throw, Force Telekinesis, and the final stage of Force Stun the Force Stasis Field.

Overall he was above the standards for Knighthood in some areas, but completely lacking in others such as experience in the field, interaction with various other species, and his self confidence was quite low for all his achievements, being abandon by Qui-Gon in his search for Xanatos had severely hurt him and though they had worked through that over the last year he still did not think of himself any different then his fellow Padawan's even though many of the Master's in the Temple played close attention to his progress. Yoda frowned as he remembered what had brought him here this early into the morning, it seemed that Qui-Gon had finally given up on his search for Xanatos and was returning to the Temple, under the belief that Obi-Wan was waiting for him to continue his training, as he had for some reason failed to notice when the training bond between the two of them had been severed. With a shake of his head he watched Obi-Wan finish up his morning exercises which usually ended with Obi-Wan practicing all of the Force Powers he had mastered and was attempting to master, watching three quick bursts of Force Wave each a little more powerful then the last he called out to his Padawan.

* * *

Letting the Force settle into his body he turned his attention towards his Master who he had sensed arrive about half way through his morning exercises, noting the frown on his Master's face he greeted him and waited for him to speak. Moments after his greeting his Master spoke "Morning to you young Padawan, impressive your last Force Wave was. Something to tell you I do, return your former Master is, unaware he is that you are no long his learner he is, deal with this the Council will but warn you I feel was necessary." With a deep breath Obi-Wan felt panic rising in him, he had worked hard to deal with the rejection of Qui-Gon and he felt seeing the man again would just cause him to stumble back from his progress, quickly calming himself he turned to his Yoda and thanked him for the warning.

Yoda spoke again " A year it has been since you came under my care, ready for solo missions think you are?"

With an excited gleam in his eye Obi-Wan replied " I am comfortable Master, but I would be thankful if i could have someone accompany me on my first attempt to act as an adviser so I could get used to doing missions." He grinned as he finished speaking, while all the extra training time available because he was always in the Temple had put his skills a fair bit above his fellow Padawans, he lacked experience in the Field with his only real missions being the few that he did with Master Jinn, so all he really had to guide him on missions were those and the stories he heard from his friends Garenm, Reft, and Vos as Bant had undergone healer training when Knight Tahl was blinded on Melida/Daan.

"Acceptable that is, another former Padawan of mine named Dooku shall accompany you. Wished he had to make your acquaintance, learn from him you can, most skilled user of form II in the order at this time he his. Send him to you I will when mission suitable for you we find, to the Council Chambers I must go prepare for Qui-Gon's arrival I must, keep Qui-Gon from you I will if possible no need for you to be involved there is." Stated Master Yoda as he walked out of the room.

With one last good-bye to his Master he parted ways and headed towards the Jedi-Archives in order to look up new information, it had become his home in the past year when he was not practicing his lightsaber or Force skills. The amount of information available was immense and various journals of past Jedi had helped him when it came to his mastery of certain Force Powers, without them he would not have been able to achieve half of what he had in the last year. Nodding his head in greeting to Jocasta Nu he headed towards the lift which lead to the upper levels of the Archives and were most of the journals of past Jedi were kept, picking up a journal that had belonged to Belth Allusis he began to read. Belth was a human Jedi Master from the Great Galactic War about 3600 years ago, it had been in here that he found most of the tips he needed in mastering the physical powers of the Force, as Belth had been required to practice them often in the conflict against the Sith, he had just yesterday saw an interesting entry which was explaining how Belth had managed to use an adaption of Force Speed which was focused on his fighting arm and increasing his reaction time allowing him to suddenly surprise opponents with a rapid increase in attack speed. Reading the information provided in the journal, he sank into the Force to attempt it, when he felt he had succeeded he tried to move his hand rapidly, only to feel an immense pain as his arm whipped forward and backwards jerking his right shoulder blade causing his arm to pop out of it's socket. Biting his lip he used the Force to dull the pain and then pushed it back in place, with a look at the clock he realized he had a class soon and stood up to leave, promising himself to work on the technique later; with a good-bye to Jocasta Nu he left the archives heading towards the Hanger Bay.

* * *

Qui-Gon strode down the ramp of the transport he had been using, heading towards the Council Chambers to report, and then he would go find Obi-Wan and give him some attention so the boy didn't feel to poorly of himself. He sighed as he remembered the result of his year long search, he had headed to Bandomeer first, revisiting the Off-World Headquarters there, finding nothing he had visited various other planets that hosted Off-World were he would then search for clues towards Xanatos's location, eventually finding out that he was headed to Tatooine for some reason he followed but arrived to late to catch him, t his had happened on various other worlds until he managed to learn that Xanatos was handing over control to a board who would manage the company and report to him yearly. He had found out through liberal use of the Jedi Mind Trick that Xanatos was returning to his home planet Telos IV, quickly making his way there he had found that Xanatos was taking up the post of Senator for the planet, therefore putting Xanatos out of Qui-Gon's reach as attacking a senator would bring negative attention to the Jedi Order and would possibly get him arrested as Senator's had diplomatic immunity unless their was clear evidence of wrong doing. While Xanatos was a dark Jedi there were no galactic laws that he had broken that had been proved, and turning from the Jedi Order was not reason enough for an attack upon him. He then had began his journey back to Coruscant, but not before receiving a Holo-Tape form Xanatos that informed him his presence had been noted the entire time, it was infuriating that he was being taunted like that but there was nothing he could do. Turning his attention back to the present he waited to be called before the Council, receiving a nod from the Knight at the temple door he entered.

Finishing his report of the last year he awaited the Council's response, noting the expressions on some of his friends before he could figure out the look he was brought to attention by Mace speaking." Acceptable, but you must know that Xanatos is off limits now, he has came before this Council to assure us that he would not seek vengeance against the Jedi anymore regarding the events of his last mission on Telos IV."

With a stunned look on his face Qui-Gon opened his mouth to furiously deny Xanatos's words but was silenced as Master Plo Koon spoke " The subject is closed, while he is not a paragon of virtue that would be expected as a Jedi, he is no longer one and we can not hold him to our standards, genuinely remorseful he is for his attack on the Temple and accept this the Council does."

Keeping his temper in check Qui-Gon nodded his acceptance even though he resolved to keep a close eye on Xanatos and asked if he could be dismissed in order to check in on his Padawan learner, he was slightly surprised to hear Yoda begin to speak. "Warn you I did that much would change on your return, removed from your care Padawan Kenobi has been, under new masters care he is."

With an exclaim of surprise he launched his question " Why was he removed from my care!?"

He was not expecting to hear the furious reply from Mace " Why!? You ignored him in favor of Tahl and then went off gallivanting after your Ex-Padawan leaving your current one to deal with the emotional turmoil of crippling a fellow Padawan without so much a good-bye, further more you claimed he could not control his emotions but did nothing on your part to fix this! He was your responsibility and yet you had nothing to do with him since his return from Bandomeer with you, it was unacceptable to leave him in a situation like that. Good Padawans have been lost to dark paths from cases like this."

Standing stiffly Qui-Gon replied in a voice that was bland of every emotion, showing he was clamping down on his feelings hard " He almost left me on Bandomeer, I would not risk that happening! His level of potential is low I had more important things to do then watching over a glorified youngling!"

"hmmph" Yoda exclaimed, " Almost this, almost that, think not of what could haves but of haves, leave you he did not baseless those accusations are. Low potential you say, foolish you are, great potential he has seen it I have. Closed this discussion is, Kenobi is no longer your concern, to Naalol you will go, Civil War threatens to break out, attempt to contain it you must,leave immediately you will."

With one last look at the Council Members he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, he snorted as he left, he did not know why he was getting so upset over someone that was at best average, he knew he could be put to better use, Obi-Wan would never amount to much anyways it was a waste of his time to train him. Ego assured he entered the ship that would take him to his destination putting Obi-Wan Kenobi out of his mind for quite sometime.

* * *

Obi-Wan flowed across the training room as he practiced some of the moves for form II, when suddenly a warning in the force caused him to spin around blocking a strike form a lightsaber that would have hit his shoulder, looking at the wielder he was surprised to see dark brown hair that was starting to whiten and brown eyes that sat upon the face of a man who personified noble. He jumped back as the man brought his saber up into a Makashi salute, returning it he decided it would be best to test the waters and began a series of thrusts and small swipes with the end of his lightsaber, seeing how easily his opponent blocked them all he moved backwards preparing himself for defensive maneuvers. When the attack came it was quick, precise and from weird angles, blocking the first few he winced as one got through his guard, lightly singing his upper arm, realizing his opponents lightsaber was set on a training level he attempted to launch a counter-attack taking a step to the side he made three swipes at neck and waist height before attempting to catch the other lightsaber in a saber-lock so he could slide it off and hopeful hit him, when it failed he stepped backwards as he began to block and parry his opponents attacks which kept getting faster. He took a deep breath as he prepared to push his opponent forwards, planting his foot forward he began attacking as fast as he could while maintaining his precision and control over his blade, barely noticing the swipe coming from his side in time he was unprepared for the force at which it met his blade knocking him back and allowing his opponent to easily land his lightsaber at his neck. For the first time he noticed the peculiar handle, it was not straight like most handles but instead curved, it was then that his opponent spoke for the first time "You have some impressive skills in form II for your age, though you should rely less on blocking and more on parrying, apart from that the only other thing you should attempt to do is always move your body in tandem with your lightsaber, it allows for fluid transition between attacking and defending." his voice was smooth as he spoke, "My name is Dooku, and Master Yoda has told me that you require someone to supervise your first mission so that you may learn the proper procedure."

Getting up from the floor he blushed under Dooku's stare as he realized just who he had been sparring with and began to speak " Yes thank you for the advice and undertaking this for Master Yoda, Master Dooku. If I may ask a question?"

"It is no problem I am on coruscant for a short while before heading back out to the Outer-Rim, this shall give me something to do before I am sent back out as I was getting quite bored, and yes you may ask your question Padawan Kenobi." Dooku replied.

"Your lightsaber handle, I have never seen another like it, is their a particular reason it is like that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why yes, it is a style of lightsaber that was originally made for form II users in the earlier times of the Jedi, it fell out of favor when form II did as the Sith became extinct reducing the amount of time Jedi fought other lightsaber wielders drastically. It adds a variable to the way your attacks come in sometimes confusing your opponent as they are not used to the way it is wielded and the grip you hold it in allows for greater control over the blade making it suited for form II." Came his reply " Now I have been sent to give you your first mission, follow me to the Archives, when we are there I will explain it and then you will need to get all the current information that is available, during the mission I will only be in an advisory position unless you get yourself into trouble you cannot get out of, so when planning out your tactics do not include me into them."

"Yes Master Dooku" Obi-Wan replied as they left the training hall and headed towards the Archives.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics- Flashback_

**Bold-Padawan/Master bond**

Disclaimer- I do not own Star-Wars or anything affiliated with it

* * *

Dooku looked backwards as he walked down the hallway that led to the Archives, taking in the way Obi-Wan carried himself. He was slightly surprised to see that he carried himself with very little confidence, considering his skills at this age he would have thought he would be at least confident in his own abilities, if not arrogant. He didn't think being abandoned by Qui-Gon Jinn would have had such a serious effect on Obi-Wan's self worth, it was quite a shame to see Qui-Gon's bullheadedness cause the boy to doubt himself, he was skilled enough as it was and with a little confidence in his own abilities there would be a marked improvement immediately. The short spar he had with Obi-Wan had let him get a rough estimation of his skill in form II, and if his estimate was correct the boy would be able to match some of the mediocre Knights who were using any form in a spar, no need to tell him that though, even if he knew, it would not mean much as there were many other Knights who could still beat him quite easily . It was a shame that he had a mission so soon, he would have enjoyed testing his skills in the Force, he had heard some good things about his skills with the more combative Force Powers. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he greeted one of the Archivists and requested all the information they had available on the new senator for Telos IV, Xanatos Omega, picking up the Data pad he turned around leading Obi-Wan to one of the tables located in the Archives and passed him the information. With a smirk he told him to read it waiting for the reaction he knew was coming when he realized who he would be guarding, when Obi-Wan looked up he anticipated his question answering before he could speak " Xanatos Omega has come before the Jedi Council and made peace with them, he is no longer affiliated with the Jedi in any way and is no longer being pursued by the Order, finish reading the information recorded and I will give you the details of your mission."

* * *

Finishing the data pad Obi-Wan reviewed what he had learned about the situation, the previous senator of Telos IV had been dismissed for on charges of corruption for taking bribes to support certain issues when they came up, the people of Telos IV had begged Xanatos to take time off from his corporation Off-World in order to represent them in the Senate. Xanatos love for Telos IV which had been present even when he was a Jedi persuaded him to take the position, he had travelled to the Jedi Temple in order to clean up affairs with the Jedi; forsaking the path of a Dark Jedi out of a love for his planet, when the Jedi Council agreed to close matters with him if they were allowed to probe his mind to check if any taint from the Darkside remained. Agreeing to under go a mind probe on the spot the Jedi Council had found his mind clear of the Darkside and put aside their conflict with him allowing him to take the post of senator safely. However with him being the director of Off-World, the people of Telos IV feared he would be targeted by various criminal factions he had crossed when building up his corporate empire, they had requested a Jedi escort for his first arrival on Coruscant until his own security force could secure the area he would be residing in. The Jedi Council had agreed feeling the gesture of good will would help cement the relationship between Xanatos and the Order, turning his attention to Master Dooku he signalled that he was finished and waited for the details of his mission to be delivered.

Dooku took a deep breath and began to speak"This mission while regular will have an impact on the Jedi Temple, more so then usual, as it will involve Xanatos who is an Ex-Member of our order, it is imperative that it is successful as it will set the tone for relations between Xanatos and the Temple. You were chosen for two reasons, the first being that you are a Padawan of Yoda which shows that the Jedi are serious about this mission, the other being you have met Xanatos before, and by working to protect him we hope that he will feel secure in the knowledge that the Jedi no longer wish him any ill will as you were once enemies. He will arrive in 4 hours, were we will meet the landing party at the Senate docking bay, after that we will guard him as he is introduced to the Senate and we will then escort him to 500 Republica, the security for the building will then take over and we will return to the Temple and you will give your report to the Council. During the mission I will stay out of sight unless the situation deteriorates to the point that someone becomes endangered and you can not protect them, do you understand?"

Taking in the information as it was spoken Obi-Wan began to plot out the most likely course that they would travel, trying to remember the spots that attacks would be most likely be launched from if there were any. Hearing Master Dooku finish speaking he nodded his understanding of the mission and arranged to meet Dooku at the entrance to the Temple in two hours so that they could head over to the docking bay in the Senate and check it for any threats prior to the arrival of Xanatos. Leaving the Archives he headed towards the meditation chambers, meditating would help deal with the conflicting emotions he had felt since he had discovered it would be Xanatos he was guarding, a man who had once tried to kill him.

Sitting down and beginning to meditate he let the Force carry away his worries and looked at the situation with Xanatos with out any emotions attached to it, just after a half hour he came to a conclusion, while Xanatos had tried to kill him it was more a matter of circumstance as he was really targeting Qui-Gon. Though this did not make it any less wrong it helped him get rid of any anger he may have felt towards Xanatos, because quite frankly if he did not have Yoda to ground him he did not know what he would have done after Qui-Gon abandoned him, for all he knew he might have followed Xanatos's path. Standing up he left to go get prepared for the mission, he would play the situation with Xanatos by the ear and if he was up for burying the past then he would also.

* * *

Seeing Master Dooku standing at the entrance of the Temple Obi-Wan made his way towards him, greeting him and asking him if he was ready to depart he waited for the reply. "Of course, lead the way, do not be alarmed if you can not see me I will be following your progress from a distance as to have a better view of your performance in the mission." With a nod Obi-Wan turned and headed towards a transport that he had brought to the front of the Temple and boarded it and joined the airways that led towards the Senate building.

Arriving at the Senate he parked his transport and got out heading towards the hanger bay, stretching his sense out with the Force he waited to see if he sensed any danger, noticing none he turned and walked up to one of the terminals to check if Xanatos's ship was on schedule. When he had verified that he only had five minutes to wait he headed towards the landing pad that his ship would touch down on, keeping his sense stretched through the Force constantly searching for danger. With one last look around the hanger to look for danger he turned his attention to the ship that was descending onto the landing platform, watching the ramp drop he took a deep breath and prepared to greet his former enemy.

Xanatos if anything Obi-Wan reflected as he watched the man stride down the ramp confidently, had not changed much since he had last seen him on Bandomeer, the only difference he realized was that instead of a mask of neutrality that had been his trademark expression before was replaced with a slight smile. Walking forward he introduced himself " Welcome Senator Omega, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and was sent by the Jedi Council to fulfill the request of protection while you get set up on Coruscant, I am at your disposal until you are secure in the 500 Republica." The slight widening of Xanatos's eyes was the only indication he had that Xanatos was surprised by his presence here, he had to admit Xanatos was skilled in controlling his facial expressions if that was the only indication of his surprise to being guarded by someone he had once tried to kill.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, your presence is appreciated." Came Xanatos's voice as he replied, and with a nod of his head Xanatos signaled his security that he was moving forward. Falling in step beside Xanatos where he would be in the best position to defend him he stretched his senses out once again to check for any threats, and then turned his attention back to Xanatos as he heard his question.

"And where is Master Jinn, I can not see him being to pleased with this assignment?"

"I would agree with you but truthfully do not know his feelings on this assignment." Obi-Wan said being vague on purpose to see what Xanatos's reply would be.

"And why would you not know his feelings on this assignment? You are his Padawan are you not?" asked Xanatos.

"No, actually I haven't been his Padawan for over a year now, when he went chasing after you the Jedi Council saw fit to assign me a newmaster." Obi-Wan told Xanatos, enjoying the game of cat and mouse they were playing over the information.

"Oh really? That must of been quite the adventure, and who did you get assigned to after Qui-Gon left?" Xanatos asked again.

With a grin on his face Obi-Wan replied casually " Grand Master Yoda" enjoying it immensely when Xanatos tripped over his own feet hearing that.

With a scowl on his face Xanatos straightened up, and if Obi-Wan could not see the laughter in his eyes at being caught off guard like that he would have thought that he was actually upset. His scowl turning into a grin he let out a laugh as he turned to Obi-Wan holding out his hand for a handshake

" I feel I must apologize for the mess on Bandomeer" he said "It truly was never personal and I figure now that we are both rejects of Qui-Gon we should start over again. My name is Xanatos Omega and it is nice to meet you."

Letting a grin slide onto his face Obi-Wan grasped his hand giving it a shake while speaking "Apology accepted Xanatos, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and it is nice to meet you as well." Xanatos opened mouth beginning to speak when Obi-Wan felt a warning pulse through the Force, turning seconds before Xanatos he spotted seven HKB-3 Hunter-Killer droids bringing up their BC7 Carbines to fire, calling upon the Force he activated his Force Speed,clearing the distance between them in three seconds just as the first droid had brought his Carbine to bear, activating his lightsaber he spun cutting through the first two droids quickly and threw out a full powered Force Push as he completed his spin sending the remaining 5 droids crashing onto the ground where he quickly dispatched them before turning back to Xanatos. Xanatos had pulled a lightsaber out from somewhere and it's purple, not red he noted, was being held in what he recognized as the opening stance of form III. Shutting it off as he began to speak "Most impressive Obi-Wan, that was quite the Force Push at the end there I don't think I've ever seen one performed quite so powerfully." Obi-Wan grinned as he began to speak " It is fairly impressive, but I've spent a lot of time working on it to get it to the point it is at now, we should head in to the Senate, it would be best not to tempt them again."

"Of course, let's go as much fun as it would be to battle once again, I do not think the Senate would appreciate waiting for us to get our adrenaline rush." he spoke with a smirk on his face before they both headed towards the door that would enter the Senate building.

* * *

Obi-Wan kept his sense on high alert as the neared the 500 Republica, it was the last area another attempt on Xanatos could be made, and it was highly unlikely as it was so close to the Republica's security force but it was better safe then sorry. Hopping out of the transport and scanning the area to make sure it was clear he turned back and nodded at Xanatos signalling that it was clear, walking toward the entrance of the 500 Republica alongside Xanatos he thought back on to the conversation he had with Master Dooku as Xanatos was busy in the senate chamber..

_Sitting down in a chair that was near the entrance to the Telos IV booth of the senate chamber he spread his senses out in order to spot any danger that might come while Xanatos was in the, he sensed Master Dooku seconds before he walked around the corner_, _standing he bowed to Dooku before waiting for him to speak. " You're doing a fine job, though you should keep a closer eye on your target when you sense danger, as they will not always be trained in self defense and leaving them open to danger can allow them to be injured when you are dealing with the threat_. _It is good that you put aside your differences with Xanatos from Bandomeer, remember that as sometimes you will have to ally yourself with a previous enemy in order to complete your mission. While it was a good decision to remove Xanatos from the area, next time you should alert Senate security to the altercation so that they may begin investigating it, though I dealt with it this time_,_ other then those points you are doing the rest of it well enough. I will return to shadowing you, after you have completed the mission do not wait for me, return to the Jedi Temple and I shall meet you outside of the Council Chamber so you may make your report." Dooku said waiting for an acknowledgment of what he said, when he received one he turn and left the room his Force Presence vanishing just as he turned around the corner. Thinking over the points that Dooku had brought up he promised to do them the next mission he took; stretching his sense out again he settled down to wait for Xanatos to be done inside the senate chamber._

Arriving at the door for the building he turned to Xanatos to bid him a safe night and luck in his duties as a senator. "Thank you Obi-Wan, it was good to see you and make your acquaintance, congratulations on your first solo mission, feel free to drop by anytime I will let my security know you are welcome. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you Xanatos, I will drop by sometime in the future to see how being a senator is going for you." Obi-Wan said as he shook his hand; turning around he headed towards his transport so he could get to the Temple and give his mission report.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the ante-chamber of the Jedi Council and saw Master Dooku standing to the side looking out of the window, walking up to him he reported that he had completed his mission, Master Dooku nodded before turning and heading for the Council Chamber motioning for him to follow. Moving to stand in the center of the circular room he looked around at the Council, there was his own Master Yoda sitting in his chair with Masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Tyvokka, Yaddle, Yarael Poof, Micah Giett, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Coleman Trebor, and Oppo Rancisis occupying the other chairs in the room. "Report, Padawan Kenobi" Master Windu requested.

Beginning to speak he began reporting on the mission starting from when he arrived at the hanger bay and ending his report with his arrival at 500 Republica and then closed his mouth and waited for a response from the Council. It was Mace Windu who spoke again " Very good Obi-Wan, the Council has no issues with you continuing to meet Xanatos. You are dismissed we will contact you when we have another mission that is suitable for your talents, have a good night." Bowing he turned around and walked out of the chamber, thinking about making his way towards the mess hall to grab something to eat and see if any of his friends were around.

Hearing the door hiss shut behind Obi-Wan, Yoda turned his attention to Master Dooku in order to hear any observations he had made about his Padawan in the time Dooku had been with him.

"I encountered young Kenobi in a training hall when I went to deliver his mission, I decided to test his skills with a lightsaber in a light spar before giving him his mission, his skill with form II is impressive and given a couple years I can see him becoming one of the best Makashi users in the Temple. After giving him his mission I informed him that I would only be observing his mission and left him alone following at a safe distance, his arrival at the hanger bay was done acceptably and he managed to put aside any differences he had with Xanatos quite easily and become acquainted with him. It was after this that Xanatos was attacked and Obi-Wan handled it quite well except he forgot to stay close to his target possibly leaving him open for a second attack but it worked out fine. His take down of the droids was superb, he used minimal effort and put them down as quickly as he was able to, the battle only spanning about 25 seconds in total length from first movement until the last droid was permanently disabled. After they entered the Senate building I followed and showed myself to Obi-Wan advising him of some things that he should watch out for usually and then returned to shadowing him. The rest of the mission was uneventful and I have nothing to add that was not covered in Obi-Wan's report." came the expected report from Dooku.

Nodding his head Mace asked the question that he was sure most of the other members were wanting to ask also "A few years you say until he is one of the best form II users in the Temple? I did not realize he was that skilled."

"It is true, but there are not many members in the Order who are even proficient with form II, and those that are are usually Masters who have skill in every other form. Obi-Wan has a natural talent for the form it seems, and while he will be one of the best with the form in a few years he will still have plenty of challenges in the fact that he will have to learn how to beat skilled users of every other form before he could truly be considered a Master of the form like myself. If I may, I would advise setting him up against skilled Jedi from every other form now so he may practice against people that are better then him which will force him to learn how to adapt and speed his progress with his lightsaber skills up, it would be a shame to let his talent stagnent he has the skills anda dedication to be a great member of the Jedi Order." Dooku said.

"Do that I will, so skilled I did not know he was, good it is to hear of your faith in my Padawan, Dooku" Yoda stated. " Dismissed you are, thank you for this I must, relief it is to know he will have little problems with missions."

"It was my pleasure, Master, he was an enjoyable person to meet, I will take my leave now, May the Force be with you." Dooku said before bowing and leaving the Council Chamber.

"Dismissed you are, go meet with my Padawan I must" Yoda exclaimed to the rest of the Council before hopping out of his chair and heading towards the door, only to be intercepted by Adi Gallia. Grunting Yoda turned his attention to her waiting for her to speak, " Master Yoda" she said " I was wondering if I could accompany you to meet your Padawan, I have heard only good things about him and would be interested in making his acquaintance."

Nodding his head Yoda spoke "Fine that is, welcome you are, follow me you shall." before turning back to the door and leading the way to his Padawan, Adi Gallia following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold- Padawan/Master bond**

_Italics- Flashback_

Disclaimer- I do not own Star-Wars or anything affiliated with it

* * *

Obi-Wan was sweating as he ducked beneath one lightsaber and blocked another with his own, after he had left the Council Chamber to get some food and look for his friends he had been unable to find his Friends so after eating he had decided to go to one of the sparring rooms which is h ow he had ended up in the situation he was in now. He had been able to beat the other people in the room in a one on one spar so they had decided to have a two on one spar, and while he was better then either of them separately together they were a formidable force. Stabbing his light saber between the two of them he spun around, swiping his lightsaber at both of them forcing them to separate allowing him to disrupt their rhythm and returning the upper hand to himself. Focusing on the one on the left he started a series of attacks that would end with a slash at the stomach, but getting a warning in the Force of an attack from behind he spun around while crouching and scored a incapacitating hit on the person that was a bout to attack him, evening the fight out. Jumping over the lightsaber swing from his opponent he launched himself off the ground at his opponent while letting out a flurry of blows which drove his opponent back finally allowing him to score a hit which ended the match. Reaching out a hand to his downed opponent he helped him get up, and turned his attention to the presence that had entered just before he had disabled the first opponent.

Giving one last nod to his two sparring partners he headed towards his Master Yoda, and the Corellian Jedi Master Adi Gallia, "Masters" he said as he bowed "Is there anything that you needed?"

"Need nothing I do, To congratulate you I come. Master Gallia wanted to meet you she did, tag along she did." Yoda replied " A most impressive spar that was, see I do that Cin Drallig's attention wasted it was not. Talk to Adi Gallia you may, see me you must after, in my quarters I will be." Finished Yoda turned around and walked off towards his quarters to await his Padawans arrival.

Turning to Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan sent her a curios look and asked her why she wanted to meet him.

"I have heard good things about you Padawan Kenobi, I came to see if they were exaggerated, obviously from what I observed in that spar they are not." Adi Gallia stated.

"Thank you Master Gallia, but really I am not that special there are plenty of Padawans in the temple that are much more experienced and skilled then me." Obi-Wan said.

"True there are plenty of Padawans who have more skill than you, but they are all senior Padawans who are nearing their Knighthood, and while the majority of Padawans have more experience in fieldwork then you, it will not take you long to catch up, working with the senate will insure you get lots of experience quickly. I have also requested of Master Yoda that I may be allowed to have you accompany me on some missions in the Mid and Inner Rim when I am in need of a partner." Adi replied as she looked around the room noticing that they were the only people left.

"Thank you Master Gallia for your compliments, and I would be honored to accompany you when you need a partner for your missions." Obi-Wan said with red stained cheeks, obviously embarrassed by the attention being payed to him.

"In that case, I would like you to spar with me so that I may get a feel for your complete skill level, you may use any Force powers you wish." Adi said before turning to the door and pushing it closed with the Force to insure their privacy, it would not do for Obi-Wan to be distracted by spectators or else he would never be able to preform at his maximum capacity.

Shaking the shock form his system at being asked to spar with a Master he nodded his agreement and walked to the other side of the training mat activating his lightsaber and waiting for the signal to start the match. Seeing the signal turn on he called upon the Force boosting his speed to the highest amount he could, he would need all the speed he could get just to keep up with a regular Master nevermind a Council Master, with a Force infused leap he cleared the distance between him and her and began attacking her with a series of thrusts, swipes and slashes. He watched as every single one of his attacks were met with a seemingly easy reply that negated every single one of his moves, calling up the Force once again he began a small combo with his lightsaber hoping to distract her, unleashing the Force Push he had called up in the middle of his combo, he watched amazed as Adi Gallia swept his lightsaber to one side and caught his Force Push, what he was unprepared for was her throwing it back at him. Flying across the room Obi-Wan landed on his feet and turned his attention back to Adi only to realize she was just about to arrive in front of him, bringing his lightsaber up into a guard stance he prepared for her attack, blocking the first few he was once again caught off guard as she suddenly sped her attack speed up and broke through his defense scoring a light hit across his chest. Cursing he pushed the force into his legs and leaped backwards as he called up a Force Blind, hoping to distract her long enough for him to begin an attack, it was unsuccessful so when he was in mid air three rapid Force Pushes were sent his way. Grimacing he called upon the force to attempt something he had been trying to develop, he hoped it worked or else he would be hit by all three, focusing the Force onto his fore arm he covered it in a Force Shield which he then used to swat the first two of the pushes away but was unable to swat the last one away and was hit. When he cleared his head from the impact against the wall he noticed Adi Gallia was in the same spot waiting for him to get up, rising unsteadily to his feet he jumped towards her before engaging her in a light saber duel, a stab to the chest was deflected, three slashes at her legs were parried and returned making him roll backwards to avoid them. A spin ending in a powerful slash was casually dismissed, along with a number of other attacks, each dismissed just as easily as the one before it, but then again it should be expected he thought, she is a Master and he was no were near their level yet. The end of the spar came before he could even comprehend it, he was in the midst of a slash when his lightsaber was suddenly knocked out of his hand and being caught in her hands, the last thing he saw was her foot as it came around in a kick and smacked him in the head.

* * *

With a small frown on her face Adi Gallia looked down at the unconscious Obi-Wan, the things she had heard around the Temple about him did not do him justice, now that she had sparred with him she knew there was not a single Padawan that could match him in combat, he was easily as skilled as some of the newer Knights, and while he had quite a ways to go before he could match one of the newer Masters she didn't doubt that that would happen, considering it had only taken him a year to get to this point. It was imperative she thought that he get plenty of field experience. and training in the fields that he was not as quite skilled in, it would be a shame for him to remain unbalanced in his skill set. If he managed to get his skills up to par with his combat abilities he could be knighted before twenty, and that was something that had not happened in over 600 years.

He had good instincts and it looked like he was able to plan while he was under pressure, the attempt to hit her with a Force Push was good, but she could sense the build up in the Force the second he started doing it. Though the way he deflected her Force pushes was interesting she would have to ask him about that sometime, she had never seen anyone do something like that. Turning her attention to the lightsaber she was surprised to see it was just a standard issue lightsaber that was used when they taught younglings, she supposed that everyone thought Master Jinn had actually gotten him to make his own lightsaber, and Obi-Wan wouldn't have had a clue about making his own at it was something that Masters were supposed to teach their Padawans. Resolving to bring this to the attention to Yoda she turned her attention back to Obi-Wan and noticed that he seemed to be coming to.

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned as he opened his eyes taking in the Master that was standing above him, for a second he couldn't remember why he was on the ground but then it all came back. Looking at the unidentifiable expression of Adi Gallia's face and mistaking the frown for disappointment not thought he looked down and hid his slightly tinged cheeks, it seemed he would have to do better, it would not do to be a disappointment for Yoda after he had taken him on as a Padawan learner. Shoving these thoughts behind his mental shields, down into the deepest levels that were even safe from his Master, unless he was specifically seeking out the information located there and even then his Master would have to use a forceful method to get them out. Hopping up he turned his attention back to Adi to await her verdict on his skills and if they were good enough to accompany her on missions.

"Good, your skills for your age are well developed, I will contact you when I have a mission in which I require your help. It was nice meeting you Obi-Wan we shall have to do this again, it will be good practice for you fighting against a superior opponent. You can go meet Yoda now I will see you another time" Adi said.

"Yes Master Gallia, I would be honored to spar with you again sometime, and I will wait for you to contact me if you need me on a mission." Obi-Wan said before bowing and opening the door with the Force. Walking out into the hall he turned to the turbo-lift entering the floor that Yoda's room was on he walked into the turbo-lift and waited for it to arrive. Thinking back to the fight with Adi Gallia he thought about what he had learned from it, the first thing he learned was he would need to work on his personal speed and strength, he reasoned that the faster he was by himself the more effective his Force Speed would be. Another thing he had noticed was the warnings from the Force during the fight were muted, and he could not sense when she was utilizing the Force, he would have to find out how she managed to do that, it would be a good talent to learn. The last thing he learned was he would need to get better with a lightsaber and learn to vary his style a bit with pieces from other styles, the kick that had taken him out had been completely unexpected, he would have never though about using his feet with lightsaber combat. He had never realized just how good Master's were, he figured that Adi Gallia could have beaten him within his first attack if she had really been trying, it just showed how much farther he had to progress before he was ready to be Knighted.

Exiting the turbo-lift he walked down the hall towards Yoda's room to see what his Master wanted of him, sliding the door open he entered and walked to his Master, taking a seat opposite from him.

"Explain she did about assistance she required?" asked Master Yoda as Obi-Wan sat down.

"Yes Master, I agreed to aid her when she requires it, the experience of going off-world will help me a lot, not that the missions I will be undertaking by myself now will not also." Obi-Wan replied.

"Good for you it will be, teach you something I shall, normally only Masters learn this they do. Feel you are ready to begin it I do, pay attenion you shall." Yoda stated.

"Yes my Master, I am grateful you think I am ready for such a advance technique." Obi-Wan said.

"Force Masking this is, the art of masking your intention with the force it is, useful in combat it will be. To do, you must contain your intentions behind heavy mental shields and then mask them with the Force you must, mute your intentions this will, never will it completely conceal them, allow you this will to surprise fellow Force sensitives if you ever fight one. Teach this we do not normally to Padawans for this reason, allows them to hide things from Master's it does, the downfall of many it has been, Master's never knowing if Padawans were falling to the Darkside, so forbidden to anyone but Master's it was, careful you must be with this, teach no one without my approval you must." Yoda said gravely.

With a start at the description Obi-Wan realized this is what Adi was using against him in their spar, allowing her to completely surprise him."I understand Master, I will be mindful of this technique and will not teach it to any of my fellow Padawans" Obi-Wan said. It was good he thought, that Yoda was teaching this to him or he would have spent ages looking for the technique Adi used and never finding it because it was restricted to Masters only.

"Only practicable in combat it is, come spar we shall, attempt to mask your intention you will, tell you I will if sufficiently masked it is." Yoda said as he stood up and used the Force to clear an area in the center of his room. Standing up Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and attempted to do as instructed, feeling he had it well enough to try he moved to attack his Master, only to get hit by Yoda's walking stick in the shin.

"Mask them well enough you did not, try again you shall, hit you I will if fail you do." Yoda said with a cackle. Grimacing Obi-Wan prepared for many long nights of hurting shins.

* * *

Hobbling out of Yoda's room to head towards the training room he cursed the fact that it was so hard to mask his intentions, Yoda had been smacking him constantly and now his ankles were bruised, and to top it off he would have to go through the ankle smacking 2 times a week for 2 hours each times. But it was worth it he decided, the ability he was learning was usually restricted to Masters and in light of that it would take significant time to develop it so he would just have to endure the ankle smacking until he was satisfactory at the technique. Realizing he had a few hours before he would need to get some sleep he decided to work on some of the things he was experimenting with, the first being his hand covering Force Shield and the other would be attempting to use the speed technique that Belth Allusis had written about.

Calling upon the Force he focused on his shoulder and tried to fortify its strength before starting to use a localized Force Speed on his arm, moving his arm to his lightsaber while using the technique seemed to work but that wasn't to complex of a movement. Pulling out and activating his lightsaber he began one of the more advance kata's for form II, the first few movements worked but he began to lose control of his blade and was unable to direct it were he wanted it to go because the movements were to fast for him to track even with the Force, he supposed he would have to develop something that would allow him to perceive what his lightsaber was doing while he was doing that. Satisfied with the progress on that he turned his attention to perfecting the localized Force Shield he had been forced to use against Adi Gallia, it had worked well but it could be stronger and he needed to work on calling it up faster so he could use it more effectively in combat, he would have been able to block all 3 Force Pushes if he had been able to activate the shield right away instead of having to concentrate. Concentrating he began pulling the Force up to form the shield and then releasing it before trying to do it again, after an hour or two he had gotten somewhat better at it but he would need to practice using it in combat to make sure it was still strong enough and he was not sacrificing power for speed, he would have to take Adi Gallia up on that offer to spar even if he would be easily beaten because so far she was the only one that had witnessed his creation in action. Yoda knew he was attempting something like this but had figured it would take him well into knighthood before he could even start getting it to work, and Obi-Wan had not yet told him that he had succeeded in it, he would wait until he had perfected it so Master Yoda could see it at its best. Turning his attention to the time he realized it was getting close to the time he usually went to sleep so he stood up and headed for the door to have a nice sleep and hope that his ankles were better in the morning.

* * *

**Alright, so the updates will happen about once a week now as its getting a little harder to come up with stuff, but I will keep working on it and hope to post 1 update a week.**

**I am wondering if I should include any romantic attachments for Obi-Wan or should he stay true to the Jedi Code on that manner. If you think he should give me some examples in a review, I will be going from JA5 all the way to Revenge so characters from them are acceptable as options.**

**I'm also wondering if you think Obi-Wan is to advance for his age, my line of reasoning was using Revan as a example because he was very advance for his age and I think that Obi-Wan could be just as effective as Revan and way better then Anakin. I plan on having Obi-Wan knighted at an early age sort of like Revan was, but Obi-Wan won't follow Revan in his actions.**

**And finally I want to know what you think about having the events of Naboo happening when Obi-Wan is around 18-19 instead of what ever age he is in Canon, when im doing this ill pretty much just change Obi-Wans age everyone else will stay the same. I just dont know if that would be to much of a change so your opinions would be helpful.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unfortunately I cannot seem to figure out how to proceed with this story in regards to making it from the point it is at now all the way to The Phantom Menace so I will be taking a break from it and I may work on it more later.**_

_**If anyone wants to continue it just send me a message.**_

_**I will be working on a different story with Obi-Wan in it, were he will most likely leave the order but I will be plannign this one out first before writing it so I don't run into a block like I did this this story.  
**_


End file.
